A Silver Lining
by Rain's Song
Summary: Silverstream will always be remembered for her forbidden love and resulting death. But her life was worth more than just her death. From Silverkit to Silverpaw to Silverstream, her life has a story. A story that has gone untold...until now. R&R! :


Chapter One

Silverkit's P.O.V.:

I poked my head out of the nursery with a yawn. Morning light was flooding through the camp, and I could spot Oakheart sending off a patrol. My heart soared with longing. If only I could go, too! I took a quiet step out of the den before Sunfish's voice called, "Silverkit! Where do you think you are going?" I exhaled a small sigh of regret that I had been caught. I turned around to face the only mother I had ever truly known.

"I was going to join a patrol," I admitted sheepishly. "Maybe Oakheart would agree to let me out of camp."

The queen's eyes sparkled from her nest. "Oh, really? Oakheart would let a kit explore our territory all on her own?" My fur prickled in a mixture of embarrassment and indignity.

"Maybe not _all _on my own," I muttered, scraping my paw across the dirt. "He could take me, couldn't he?"

Sunfish purred and stood from her nest to make her way to my side. "You know how busy he must be as RiverClan deputy, young one," she meowed, wrapping her tail around me. Sensing my disappointment, she added, "You'll be an apprentice soon enough."

"But that's a moon away!" I exclaimed. "I want to be one _now!_"

Sunfish licked my ear affectionately and meowed, "I know, Silverkit. I know. Why don't you go practice your fighting moves in the clearing?"

I felt my eyes glowing in a sudden rush of excitement. "Okay!" I agreed cheerfully, skipping out of the nursery.

"Hello, Silverkit," greeted Oakheart as I reached the fresh-kill pile. "Why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to practice my battle moves," I explained, blinking up at my kin. "I want to be the best apprentice ever!"

The bracken colored warrior purred. He bent over to lick my head fur, and I realized just how _big _he was! My paws tingled with wonder. Would I ever reach to be so tall? "You will be," he assured me. "You're already so strong."

Hope flared in my chest. "Does that mean I can go on a patrol _now_?" I shot back quickly. I stared up at my uncle pleadingly.

To my dismay, his eyes sparkled in amusement. "No," he answered. "You're still a kit."

My silver fur bristled in annoyance. "But you said I was strong," I grumbled. "I could keep up!"

"No, Silverkit," Oakheart replied with a sigh. "You're just as stubborn as your father!"

My tail drooped. "I just want to help," I muttered, feeling useless. "Isn't there anything I can do?"

Oakheart considered this. "Well, now that you mention it, there is _something _you can do," he mused. "It will be like a mission."

My head shot up excitedly. "What is it?" I demanded with a bounce.

"It's called catch the leader," he meowed with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I need you to stalk into Crookedstar's den as quietly as you can. When you get close enough, pounce on Crookedstar, just like he's a mouse. When he awakens, tell him Oakheart needs him."

"Won't I get in trouble?" I wondered.

"No, not if you tell him _I _sent you," he purred.

"Won't you get in trouble then?" I persisted.

"Probably," the tom laughed, "but don't worry about it. Think of it as hunting practice! Crookedstar is the fish and you're the hunter."

I considered that momentarily before swishing my tail in anticipation. "Okay!" I agreed. "I'll do it!"

I crouched low and crept across the clearing. I stopped at the mouth of my father's den and listened intently. I could hear the leader's gentle snores and knew it was safe to go. I took a deep breath and stalked stealthily inside. I kept my eyes on the rise and fall of his chest as I pressed forward. Once I was a tail length away, I halted. _This is it, _I thought seriously. _I've gotten this far! Don't mess up now! _

I leaped through the air and landed square on Crookedstar's back. "Gotcha!" I squealed triumphantly as he yowled in surprise. I batted at his ear with my forepaw. I felt a deep purr rumble in his chest.

"I don't recall asking for a wake-up call," rang his deep, amused meow. He sat up, making me slide down his broad shoulders.

"Oakheart sent me," I informed him. "He said he needs to speak with you."

"Oh, I'll speak to him alright," he purred. "You can return to the nursery now, my dear." He licked my ear affectionately and led me out of his den.

"Do I have to?" I meowed.

"Yes, Silverkit," he responded, nudging me with his nose. "You've had enough adventure for one morning." I sighed and did what I was told.

As I trudged back to the nursery, I was unaware of the unseen eyes gazing down proudly at me. I was quite unaware I was worth any StarClan cat's time.


End file.
